Incertezza
by Halwill
Summary: Eles procuravam pelas respostas que acabariam com aquela velha disputa iniciada sem qualquer razão aparente.   Fichas Fechadas
1. Intro

_**Disclaimer: **Reborn não é meu, porque se fosse.. hoho *risadinha maligna*_

Hello!

Senti vontade de escrever uma fic de fichas e esse foi o resultado -q espero que gostem ^^

_

* * *

_

**Incertezza**

**"**_"Sempre ajudamos a Vongola quando necessário, talvez por isso aquela belíssima jóia tenha sido oferecida à mim. Entretanto, não é de hoje que a família Spettro tem algum tipo de rivalidade conosco, a qual só aumentou com a presença de tal objeto._

_Não sabemos ao certo qual a função daquela jóia, estamos pesquisamos sobre isso, mas não obtivemos nenhuma informação relevante sobre isso e, obviamente, não obteremos nenhuma resposta do Quarto Vongola..."_

-É tudo o que fala aqui... - fechou o pequeno diário - Porque nem ao menos no diário de Piettro existe qualquer tipo de informação? - sentou-se numa cadeira próxima à janela franzindo o cenho

-A Gioielli di Opale.. - outro guardião abriu um livro - Atualmente não se sabe nada sobre essa peça, além é claro..

-De que está em posse da Cavallone.. - o rapaz de cabelos loiros, estava visivelmente preocupado

-Bom, como nós não sabemos absolutamente nada sobre esse objeto, não há nada que possamos fazer e, mesmo que pesquisemos, pode demorar um pouco... - a pessoa que sentara há pouco se pronunciou

-Então acho que devemos procurar o resto dos guardiões - pronunciou-se após um suspiro longo e cansado.

-Não se preocupe "Dino-sama" - nós o ajudaremos. Não deixaremos o Spettro pegar a "Gioielli" seja lá o que for! - disse fechando o livro - Além do mais, a Vongola te deve uma, não?

-Creio que devemos começar nossas buscas logo e também... - o chefe Cavallone levantou-se - E avisá-los o quanto antes. - caminhou em direção à porta, que por sua vez estava aperta, apoiando a mão na maçaneta da mesma - Posso contar com voc* - sua mão escorregou, resultando num belíssimo tombo, fazendo as duas pessoas ainda dentro da sala rirem

-Hu.. - parava de rir com os olhos já lacrimejantes - Não se preocupe chefe, nós vamos ajudá-lo!

-É.. - a outra pessoa falava ainda em meio à risos - não se preocupe com isso!**"**

* * *

Enfim, agora conto com vocês para as fichas, tanto para os guardiões da Cavallone, quanto para os da Spettro, lembrando que a família Spettro também já tem um chefe definido que será apresentado no começo da história.

Aí vai a ficha e algumas notas importantes:

* * *

**Nome:** (especifique qual é o nome e qual é o sobrenome)

**Apelido:**

**Sexo:** (F ou M)

**Idade:** (de 15 anos para cima, por favor..)

**Nacionalidade: **

**Aparência:** (quanto mais detalhada melhor)

**Personalidade:** (idem aparência)

**Gosta de:**

**Não gosta de:**

**Vestimentas:** (casual, sair, "trabalhar", pijama, festa formal e informal)

**Habilidades: **(no geral)

**História:**

**Família:** (Cavallone ou Spettro)

**Estilo de luta:** (é ágil, forte, determinado, inteligente, desiste fácil..)

**Chama:** (lembrando que a correspondente do céu não vale e, as informações básicas sobre as outras estão no fim da ficha)

**Arma:** (existentes, pode até ser personalizada.)

**Como e por que se juntou à família escolhida:**

**Seu(a) personagem pode morrer ou ser um traidor?**

**Deseja algum par romântico?**

**Relação com o par:**

**Já houve algum relacionamento com outro(a) personagem?:** (se sim explique)

**Algo mais:**

As chamas das duas famílias são um pouquinho diferentes dos tradicionais elementos, eles são movidos por características opostas (pecados e virtudes).

Logo:

Castidade opõe Luxuria ~ correspondem à 'chuva'

Generosidade opõe Avareza ~ correspondem à 'névoa'

Temperança opõe Gula ~ correspondem ao 'sol'

Diligência opõe Preguiça ~ correspondem à 'núvem'

Paciência opõe Ira ~ correspondem à 'tempestade'

Caridade opõe Inveja ~ correspondem ao 'trovão'

Humildade opõe Soberba/vaidade ~ correspondem ao 'céu'

**N/A:** eles não precisam seguir completamente à característica escolhida, algum detalhe que lembre isso já serve, até porque, mesmo virtudes em excesso se tornam defeitos.

* * *

A ficha é a mesma para ambas as famílias e espero que agrade...

E antes que eu me esqueça...a fic se passa uns quatro anos depois da aparição da Shimon.

A princípio pretendo fazer um capítulo para apresentar cada personagem, sem uma ordem certa, e colocá-los ao longo da história, bom ainda pensarei um pouco sobre isso..

**E é só. Até maiis~**


	2. Escolhidos

Olá!

Sei que estou extremamente atrasada, mas enfim trouxe notícias sobre essa fic -q

E siim, pretendo continuá-la, arrumarei um tempinho para escrevê-la. ^^

Então meus amores [?], como não houveram taaantas fichas, todos poderão aparecer, mas infelizmente dois personagens não serão guardiões, o que não quer dizer que eles não sejam importantes para a história. Só avisando que também posto na minha conta do Nyah! então algumas fichas são de lá.

Aí vai uma prévia sobre os personagens, para não ter que ficar postando ficha e tudo o mais.

**Hal & Kou**  
xLui Spettro, italiano - 26 anos.  
Um belo italiano, no auge de sua juventude e formado em economia. Lui tende a ser lembrado por sua beleza, apesar de sua personalidade também ser um tanto marcante. Dono de olhos num tom de turquesa pálida, seu olhar é sempre 'tranquilamente superior', olhando para as pessoas como se estivesse níveis acima. Além disso, Lui possui cabelos negros, curtos e repicados e, um corpo bastante invejável.  
Chefe da Família Spettro, Lui porta a chama do céu, bem como o pecado da soberbade sua família, sendo bastante orgulhoso e arrogante, mantém-se distante de praticamente todos, sendo poucos os que realmente podem dizer que o conhece de verdade. Lui também preocupa-se bastante com sua aparência, sendo essa mais uma das características de seu "pecado". Além disso, é considerado frio e indiferente à grande maioria das coisas.  
Carrega consigo um mangual cuja corrente [assim como o peso] são trabalhados em platina, com o cabo numa mistura de bordô e preto, sendo a arma em questão herança de família.

**Hahi-chan**  
xCorniza Deratte, italiana - 18 anos.  
Uma garota com traços egípcios, de longos cabelos preto-arroxeados - sendo os mesmos quase do tamanho da dona, que por sua vez tem estatura um tanto baixa - presos num alto rabo de cavalo. Olhos da mesma cor dos cabelos e pele bem clara. Corniza possui um corpo 'trabalhado', resultado de árduos treinos diários desde seus treze anos.  
Possui a chama da Tempestade da Família Spettro e, assim como uma tempestade é bastante ativa. Está sempre arrumando confusão, chegando a brigar por pouco, o que ressalta seu pecado - a Ira. Apesar de tudo, tem um lado bastante dócil, sendo até solidária quando necessário, prefere coisas rápidas e práticas, que não lhe façam usar o intelecto, aderindo à violência muitas vezes.  
Sua arma consiste em garras de titânio, e Corniza faz uso delas para lutar de forma rápida e determinada, tendo certa facilidade em sair de situações não favoráveis.

**Stefany_Zanoni**  
xFiori Merana, italiana - 21 anos.  
Dona de cabelos cor de ébano longos, lisos e repicados, pouco acima da cintura, e uma franja tapando o olho esquerdo de tom cinza-prateado. Fiori é dona de uma pele bastante rosada e um corpo "magro", peso normal para a idade e altura, porém possui pernas um tanto grossas. Costuma trajar roupas escuras, acompanhadas por um coturno preto na maioria das vezes.  
É inteligente, criativa, determinada e persistente; tendo uma ótima memória. É também, orgulhosa e um pouco vaidosa. Entretanto, a guardiã da Nuvem, muitas vezes, acaba abrindo mão de tudo por uma boa cama. Além disso, prefere agir sozinha e não gosta de ser ajudada por ninguém e não gosta nem um pouco de discriminação.  
Sua arma é um alfinete, o qual aumenta e se multiplica em função da propagação da núvem. Em combate segue cinco princípios que julga básicos em uma luta: ágilidade, força, criatividade, inteligência e persistência.

**Hanna Yin-Yang**  
xSilencioso Tranquilo da Tranqüilidade Calma, brasileiro - 17 anos. [NT/Hal: não estou brincando quanto ao nome ;*]  
Conhecido como Alexander em função de seu nome "estranho", o jovem brasileiro é dono de uma aparência "típica" no país, moreno, olhos verdes, alto, com um pouco de 'músculo', bochechas fofas e boas de apertar, o que em conjunto com os olhos e o sorriso colgate, o fazem parece uns dois anos mais novo.  
Está quase sempre de bom-humor e tenta de todas as formas possíveis, fazer com que todos à sua volta também o fiquem, irritando-os muitas vezes. De certa forma é inocente e gentil, porém pervertido. Bastante sociável e receptivo é leal, valente, mas muito afoito, sendo um de seus poucos defeitos a Avareza, é um "pão-duro de marca maior" que odeia do fundo do coração gastar dinheiro à toa  
Guardião da Névoa, usa duas luvas com pontas afiadas (espécie de soco inglês, só que com pontas afiadas para cortar/furar, além do próprio peso da luva para machucar). É determinado e extremamente ágil, tendo ótimo equilíbrio. Normalmente não tem paciência para criar estratégias, mas ganha as lutas por causa da sua criatividade, que o leva a usar seus poderes de uma maneira que ninguém mais teria imaginado.

**Hanna Yin-Yang**  
xHoshino Yuuto, japonês - 23 anos.  
Mais conhecido como Pedobear, o rapaz andrógino é tipicamente japonês, olhos e cabelos castanhos, usa discretos óculos redondos, apenas por gosto, e tem um ar geralmente frio e solitário. É calmo, paciente e concentrado, trata a todos com educação e fala de forma polida. Na verdade, não sabe muito bem como agir entre as pessoas, preferindo estar com crianças.  
Porta a chama correspondente à da Núvem e luta de forma inteligente e calculada. Gosta de torturar as pessoas e não tem muita força bruta, mas ainda assim, sabe bem o que fazer quando luta. Suas armas consistem em equipamentos médicos como bisturis, tesouras, e um estetoscópio (esse serve para sentir a distância a presença de chamas, basicamente).  
Yuuto juntou-se à família para vingar-se da rival, atuando como o "médico" da família, muito voltado para a cultura de sua terra natal.

**Sww_xxx**  
xReika Von Castellinch, italiana - 15 anos.  
Uma garota de cabelos loiros e grandes olhos azuis, tendo um corpo normal para sua idade. Suas roupas "variam", podendo ser, por exemplo, um vestido verde, bastante leve, ou uma combinação um tanto mais "dark". Gosta de lugares calmos, sorvete e videogame.  
A guardiã do Trovão tem uma personalidade bastante amigável. Alegre, está sempre com um sorriso no rosto, gosta de aprontar com os outros e segue a filosofia "Se a vida lhe der às costas, chute a bunda dela", ou seja, praticamente não liga para as coisas 'ruins' que acontecem.  
Sempre carrega consigo uma granada de mão e uma mini-metralhadora, presentes de seu pai. Em "modo combate" tem um lado digno de alguém do exército, lutando pelo que julga ser o 'bem maior', sem se importar com outras pessoas e fazendo uso de estratégias.

**Akahana**  
xSoleggia Delin, italiana - 15 anos.  
Uma garota tipicamente italiana, inteligente, persuasiva e gentil, porém é do tipo que não lida muito bem com pessoas, talvez pelo fato de viver rodeada por livros. Tem longos cabelos, loiros e cacheados, olhos preto-arroxeados, pele meio bronzeada e corpo normal, "magro".  
Adoradora da máfia desde criança, Soleggia fugiu de casa para poder entrar na mesma, Soleggia quer dar motivos para que a família se orgulhe dela, sempre treinando mais e mais. Não luta muito, mas quando se faz necessário é bastante persistente. Sua arma se trata de um arco-e-flecha de carvalho, long bow, mais ou menos do tamanho dela.  
Carrega consigo a chama correspondente à da Chuva, tendo desejo passional e egoísta por todo o prazer sensual e material que sua chama proporciona, porém sabendo muito bem a hora de conter-se.

**Mandy .Usagi-chi**  
xVincent Amorielle, italiano - 19 anos.  
Filho de uma família "decadente" de mafiosos, Vincent é um jovem que rapidamente encontrou uma família que o quisesse devido aos seus conhecimentos de batalha, os quais ele desenvolveu desde cedo num ambiente domiciliar conturbado.  
O rapaz de fios castanhos, olhos verdes e porte atlético, possui uma personalidade bastante tranquila, inteligente, carismático, engraçado, bem humorado, um tanto orgulhoso e cético, carrega consigo dois "carmas" opostos: o pecado da luxúria e, ao mesmo tempo a virtude da castidade. Luxúria por seu jeito que acaba atraindo as mulheres inconscientemente, deixando-se as vezes ser levado por pensamentos do tipo. Ao mesmo tempo, Vincent tem aversão às mulheres devido a um trauma de infância, o que, por vezes, faz com as garotas da família sintam vontade de "torturá-lo".  
Vincent carrega consigo a correspondente da chama da Chuva, além de sua afinidade estreita com armas, fazendo bom uso de uma sniper semiautomática e efetiva a longa distancia que surrupiou de seu pai quando ainda morava com o mesmo.

**Lashini**  
xMonique Freya, alemã - 19 anos.  
Fascinada por seres extraterrestres, Monique é natural da Alemanha, sendo criada pelos tios. Dona de cabelos ruivos e curtos, usa uma tiara branca em meio aos fios desarrumados. Além disso, tem olhos azul-esverdeados e um corpo 'pouco maior que o normal para sua idade.  
Sua personalidade é próxima à de uma doce irmã mais velha que sabe fazer bom uso do sarcasmo. É do tipo que gosta de ajudar os outros, mas só ouve ordens de seu chefe, além de ser teimosa ao "extremo".  
Dona da chama da Núvem, carrega consigo uma lança de cabo montável, a qual, montada tem a metade de seu tamanho e o símbolo da família na ponta. É do tipo ágil que não desiste da luta a menos que um companheiro precise de sua ajuda ou o chefe ordene.

** Julietta Kuhn**  
xJules Hatsuma, japonês - 20 anos.  
Com ascendências norueguesas, Jules é alto demais para ser japonês. Possui cabelos escuros e compridos, presos por uma fita cuja cor representa seu humor no dia. Olhos escuros e pele pálida, braços forte e um tanquinho que só aparece se ele 'comprimir os músculos.  
Jules é tranquilo e um pouco vaidoso. Vez ou outra muda seu ponto de vista por palavras alheias ou se deixa levar totalmente por instinto. Não é totalmente contra lutas, adorando-as apesar da sua natureza calma, sendo quase bipolar.  
Porta a chama da tempestade, bem como um rifle Kalashinikov (ak47). Em combate não é muito ágil, porém possui bons reflexos e não foge de uma boa briga. É daqueles que aguentam esperar o inimigo durante um bom tempo, no topo de uma árvore com a munição preparada.

** Laeny Darkness**  
xSashire Chourichi, japonesa - 20 anos.  
Uma jovem japonesa que não se lembra muito de sua infância, tendo a mesma sido difícil. Sashire possui cabelos escuros e na altura da nuca, além de uma pele pálida e feições parecidas com as de um garoto.  
Teimosa, decidida, sarcástica, irônica e um pouco sádica. Um pouco avarenta, não gosta de ajudar ninguém que não seja muito próximo à ela. Tem uma personalidade parecida com a de um gato, tornando-se amável com as pessoas da família. É bastante reservada e não demonstra muitos sentimentos.  
Guardiã da névoa, não gosta de ser menosprezada e gosta de juntar suas ilusões à músicas. Não usa muito de força enquanto luta, sendo sua arma um violino com uma ônix no arco.

** -Akira-Chan-**  
xYuki Yamashita, japonesa - 16 anos.  
De traços também ingleses, Yuki possui longos cabelos pretos, além de uma franja que cobre os olhos azuis. É magra e tem um corpo definido.  
É calma e preguiçosa. Também inteligente e simpática, o que é escondido por seu lado anti-social. Não se dá bem em multidões, por isso acaba sendo fria com as pessoas. Tem uma audição apurada e sabe o momento de agir.  
Porta a chama da núvem e, tem como armas, uma tonfa na mão esquerda para sua defesa e uma katana na direita para ataque.

**Halwill**  
xAki Sciamarella, japonesa - 22 anos.  
Mestiça de italianos, tem a pele clara e os cabelos bem negros, repicados assimetricamente acima da linha do ombro. Olhos verde-fantasma e amendoados. Sorriso largo, meio decbochado e um corpo meio 'comum', do tipo que não chama muita atenção.  
Aki é uma garota de personalidade complexa. Não dá para saber exatamente o que ela pensa, até porque ela pensa em muita coisa simultaneamente. No geral, é simpática e indiscreta, sendo que ao mesmo tempo fala coisas crueis sorrindo. É inteligente e imprevisível, gostando de respostas complexas e enigmas, além disso atua como 'advogada da família por estar concluindo o curso de direito.  
Porta a chama do trovão e luta por meio de estratégias. Possui uma foice dupla cujo cabo se separa em duas foices distintas.

** Cherry_Hyuuga**  
xChinatsu Hokusai, inglesa - 16 anos.  
Dona de longos cabelos negros com mechas turquesa, presos em um rabo de cavalo alto. Seus olhos são naturalmente turquesa, porém, quando usa sua chama eles se tornam verde esmeralda. Tem a pele bem clara e um corpo notável.  
Chinatsu é bastante tímida e boa ouvinte, porém mostra pulso firme quando preciso. É generosa e tem um QI extremamente alto, estando no último ano da faculdade de medicina apesar da pouca idade, sendo um pouco arrogante as vezes.  
Possui a chama da névoa, apesar de saber usar o sistema "C.A.I" do Gokudera. Sua arma consiste num cajado de titânio e, em combate, ela usa agilidade e estratégias, se importanto com o bem dos outros e sem desistir.

**Kou**  
xMicaella Lazarini, italiana - 18 anos.  
Italiana pura, possui cabelos vermelho-sangue, levemente ondulados, pouco abaixo dos ombros e soltos, contrastando com seus olhos verde musgo.  
Micaella é do tipo vaidosa, ciumenta e possessiva, sendo essas características extremas. Além disso, é um pouco grossa e desinteressada em certos aspectos, tendo uma personalidade um tanto intensa, fazendo com que poucas pessoas consigam ficar muito tempo perto dela.  
Porta a chama correspondente à do Sol, sendo do tipo que, quando entra em uma luta, tenta acabá-la o mais rápido possível, acertando o inimigo com precisão e força. Sua arma consiste em um par de leques amarelos com um Sol laranja estampado, sua armação é feita de aço e é tão afiada quanto uma katana. 

Aí estão. E, como não queria entregar todo o ouro de uma vez (hoho), alguns personagens tem dicas sobre qual família pertencem, mas o resto é segredo *-*

Enfim, espero que continuem me acompanhando com essa história.

Tentarei postar o primeiro capítulo o mais rápido possível~

Muito obrigada por cada um dos reviews!

**_Halwill_**


	3. Capítulo 01

Olá!

Estou passando para postar o primeiro capítulo, acho que foi um tanto "rápido, não? -q

Enfim, espero que gostem. Quanto à ficha que faltava nas informações anteriores já foi colocada.

Boa leitura~

* * *

**Capítulo 01#** Rivalship

_Virtude: do latim **virtus**, conjunto de todas ou qualquer das boas qualidades morais._

-Dino-sama? - o japonês de pele pálida e olhos escuros disse batendo na porta

-Ah? Pois não Jules, algum problema? - perguntou tirando a atenção do livro que lia até então.

-Chegou um comunicado da Vongola para você. - disse rapidamente, colocando o envelope com o símbolo da outra família sobre a mesa.

-Ah, já imagino do que se trate - riu - Você também não?

-Na verdade..não faço ideia Dino-sama.

-Pois bem... - começou abrindo o envelope - Assim que a Aki entrar eu explico..

Como se já prevesse aquele movimento, o chefe da família olhou para a porta de seu escritório, pela qual uma morena entrou a passos largos.

-Me chamou? - a italiana de fios negros e olhos de um verde extremamente fraco perguntou ao fechar a porta.

-Sim! - sorriu - Como vocês sabem, Romário está no Japão acertando com Reborn e Iemitsu sobre a festa de aniversário do Tsuna-kun que será realizada aqui devido a um pequeno incidente que ocorreu muito recentemente na mansão da Vongola.

-Sim nós sabemos.. - Jules respondeu direto, como sempre, calmo demais para questionar.

-Enfim, o que eu acabei de receber é uma lista das famílias convidadas.

-E daí? - foi a vez de Aki perguntar.

-Bom, "eles" também virão. - Dino concluiu direto.

Sabia que ambos entenderiam a quem ele se referia. Sabia também que Jules apenas rodaria os olhos como sempre enquanto Aki questionaria porquê de tais pessoas entrarem naquela residência.

Dino conhecia bem seus familiares. Eram os únicos além de Romário então não havia muito o que "saber" ali. Não havia segredos, principalmente em se tratando de personalidades tão opostas. Jules, um rapaz meio japonês meio norueguês, era calmo demais, para tudo, menos para lutas, onde dava tudo de si; Era quase bipolar. Enquanto Aki, italiana de mãe japonêsa, era impulsiva e impaciente, mostrando calma apenas em lutas, onde trabalhava por meio de estratégias.

Realmente, as reações de ambos não foram diferentes do previsto. Assim que "processaram" a informação, Jules apenas rodou os olhos e sentou-se, enquanto Aki fora a até a mesa do 'chefe pedir por uma explicação.

-Por que eles Dino?

-Bom, querem todas as famílias relacionadas à Vongola e eles também fazem parte desse círculo.

-Mas o chefe deles te odeia, não é segredo para ninguém... - disse indignada

-Isso é verdade... - o japonês comentou do sofá

-Talvez seja uma boa oportunidade para deixarmos esse 'rancor' para trás, não? - Dino sorriu em sua forma mais doce, fazendo com que ambos, Aki e Jules, se dessem por vencidos.

**~.~**

_Pecado: do latim **peccatu**, transgressão de lei ou preceito religioso. Falta cometida pelo indivíduo que macula a consciência._

-Lui! - a voz estridente da garota fez com que perdesse a concentração no livro.

-Algum problema Michaella? - perguntou seco olhando para a garota de cabelos ruivos e cacheados.

-Queria saber o que você está planejando, afinal, você tinha dito que não iria a essa tal festa...

-Acontece Srta. Michaela - um japonês entrou no recinto falando - Que Lui-sama recebeu um convite diretamente do 10º Vongola.

-Ahr, bom dia Pedobear, tão cedo aqui? - perguntou com certo sarcasmo

-Bom dia! Você sabe que sim. - sorriu - Mas enfim, creio que Lui-sama saiba exatamente o que está fazendo.

O chefe da família apenas observava a conversa dos dois, olhando vez ou outra para seu livro, o qual parecia muito mais interessante do que a tal festa.

-Yuuto está certo, agora se não se importam, podem me deixar sozinho

-Ah, claro Lui! Não pretendia incomodá-lo.. - Michaella sorriu leve, rumando à porta sob aquele olhar de seu chefe como de quem dizia "mas sabe muito bem que o fez".

Era quase uma diversão para eles, incomodar Lui e vê-lo encará-los com aqueles olhos azuis quase brilhantes. Talvez fosse a atividade mais divertida dali, incomodar Lui Spettro. Era algo que até mesmo Yuuto, ou Pedobear como era chamado, gostava de fazer apesar de não se sentir confortável perto de adultos.

Após Michaella sair do aposento, o italiano se pronunciou, ainda recostado à parede.

-Yuuto?

-Sim Lui-sama? - o outro que já estava próximo à porta virou-se

-O 'cachorrinho' novo está aí?

-Ah, o Vincent? Está junto do Alex.. - suspirou - Aparentemente ele não consegue ficar perto da Michaella.

-Ok, isso é tudo.

-Sim senhor. - respondeu deixando a sala.

Olhou para o envelope vermelho sobre sua mesa, o convite. Com certeza seria uma boa ocasião para resolver algo que precisava ser resolvido há muito. Não perderia essa ocasião por nada.

Claro que, para isso precisaria envolver as pessoas certas. O "cachorrinho" novo não poderia ir à festa, não porque não sabia se comportar, mas seus planos envolviam que ele fosse desconhecido e ele saberia muito bem a importância disso. Já Micaella, Yuuto e Alexander, esses sim poderiam acompanhá-lo à cerimônia de maioridade do décimo vongola.

Aliás, ver aqueles três em uma festa seria no mínimo interessante. Micaella com seu jeito mandão e possessivo, provavelmente vestiria algo mais discreto, para que não a notassem muito, apesar de sê-lo impossível, já que sua aparência extravagante a faria ser notada do mesmo jeito. Enquanto isso, Yuuto praticamente não apareceria na festa, era calmo e silencioso demais para isso, provavelmente deixaria os óculos em casa e sentaria com sua aparência de japonês puro somada à sua frieza no jardim da residência e ficaria conversando com Alex, que, por sua vez, sorriria ingenuamente com aquela expressão jovial para qualquer um que aparecesse.

Mas sem dúvidas, nada disso seria mais interessante do que ver a expressão do Cavallone e seus "cães de guarda" quando ele dissesse o que pretendia, quando mostrasse sua real intenção.

E Dino não perderia por esperar.

* * *

Ahh, antes que eu me esqueça..Alguém aqui não gosta de Yaoi? Alguns personagens são homossexuais então quero saber se alguém é contra esse tipo de coisa para decidir o que faço.

Em caso de dúvidas, críticas e/ou sugestões vocês sabem onde me encontrar ~

Até mais ;*


	4. Capítulo 02

**Olá!**

Bom, primeiro de tudo, peço desculpas pela demora.

Esse capítulo ficou meio "assim" porque era só para que as famílias não começassem a brigar do nada.

Enfim, acho que só.

Boa leitura~

* * *

**Capítulo 02#** Intention

A mansão usada como sede da família Cavallone se encontrava cheia naquela noite para comemorar o vigésimo aniversário de Tsuna. Por onde o jovem olhava via chefes das mais distintas famílias, bem como seus respectivos familiares.

-Dino-san? - aproximou-se do mais velho - Eu preciso mesmo ficar aqui? - perguntou receoso, apesar de terem se passado anos, Tsuna não havia mudado praticamente nada. Continuava o mesmo garoto que, por muitas vezes, era mais que introvertido.

-Mas é claro que sim, nee Tsuna? - Dino riu - É o seu aniversário afinal, estão todos aqui para comemorar o 20º aniversário do chefe da Vongola. - olhou em volta - É um evento importante, sabia? - afagou levemente os cabelos do garoto.

Tsuna apenas sorriu e observou as pessoas à sua volta novamente. Apesar de tudo, aquele ambiente não lhe agradava muito. Já era custoso ter que lidar com tais pessoas todos os dias, vendo-as todas reunidas sentia-se mais desgastado.

Suspirou longamente e, ao ver que Dino observava um grupo que se aproximava, tentou deixá-lo a sós com a pessoa que vinha, o que não lhe foi permitido.

-Não Tsuna, espere um minuto, preciso lhe apresentar o chefe da família Spettro. - Dino falou com uma expressão séria.

-Boa noite .. - o rapaz de fios morenos que aparentava ter a idade de Dino saudou ambos, seguido pelas três pessoas que estavam com ele.

-Boa noite.. - Dino e Aki, que o acompanhava, responderam, bem como Tsuna.

-Creio que seja Sawada Tsuna, certo? - sorriu tranquilo.

-Er..sim - Tsuna sorriu discretamente - Você é Lui Spettro, certo?

-Não imaginei que me conhecesse.. - olhou de canto para Dino que tinha a expressão inalterada - Bem, essa é minha acompanhante, Michaella - disse referindo-se à garota ruiva que estendia a mão para Tsuna – e esses são Yuuto e Alexander - o nipônico e o brasileiro cumprimentaram Tsuna.

Tsuna olhou bem para os quatro e isso fora o suficiente para se sentir incomodado em sua presença. Era mais do que possível notar que havia entre aquelas duas famílias uma rivalidade extrema, por uma razão que Tsuna ainda desconhecia.

-Bom, se me dão licença - Tsuna começou, arrumando uma desculpa para deixar o grupo - Gokudera-kun está me chamando.

Mal Tsuna deixou o grupo e Lui logo voltou-se para o chefe da Cavallone.

-Agora Cavallone, acho que temos assuntos a tratar... - sorriu cínico.

-Não espera discutir isso aqui e agora, Lui? - Dino preocupou-se um pouco, não seria agradável começar uma briga ali, no meio de todos.

-Pois bem, sendo assim, podemos esperar até o fim da festa. - sorriu na intenção de deixá-lo ali – A menos, é claro, que você prefira uma correspondência, mas creio que seria pouco prático.. - concluiu , afastando-se do outro.

Dino ficou um tanto sem reação no primeiro momento, mas logo voltou a focar-se na festa que acontecia.

~.~

A festa corria tranquilamente, os mafiosos interagiam entre si de forma calma, exceto Lambo e I-pin, que corriam por toda parte, brincando vez ou outra com Fuuta.

Jules andava pelo salão de festas, apreciando um bom drinque enquanto observava atentamente os passos de Lui Spettro, como o bom braço direito que era. Temia perder o outro de vista por alguns instantes, o suficiente para ele pudesse pôr algo em prática. Sentia, ou melhor, sabia, que Lui pretendia algo. Em momento algum ele foi àquela festa na intenção de Tsuna. Havia algo que ele queria e, uma certeza é que esse "algo" era com seu chefe.

Andava completamente perdido em pensamentos pelo salão quando uma garota chocou-se com todas as forças contra ele. Acreditou ser Michaella, em mais uma de suas pirraças, no entanto, logo viu que enganou-se completamente. Tratava-se de uma garota que nunca vira antes, uma também ruiva, aparentemente alemã, vestindo um tomara-que-caia bordô e com um sorriso amável no rosto apesar da forte trombada que deram.

-Ah, desculpe-me! - Jules disse um tanto sem jeito por ter encarado-a durante algum tempo.

-Não tem problema... - sorriu – Sou Monique, prazer! - concluiu.

-Jules, encantado. - cumprimentou-a no estilo japonês e, vendo que começava uma música lenta, a qual tanto seu chefe, quanto aquele que vigiava, aparentavam ter a intenção de dançar com suas respectivas acompanhantes, não viu problema nenhum em convidar a garota para dançar como forma de desculpar-se.

-Não entendo Lui.. - a italiana - reclamou – Apesar de ser o chefe da Vongola, o Sawada parece muito bobo.. - comentou enquanto dançava.

-Michaella, não é de bom tom fazer esse tipo de comentário em um ambiente como esse.. - Lui começou – Além do mais, pouco nos importa a Vongola, pelo menos por enquanto. - olhou em volta discretamente – Sem contar que, tendo um chefe como esse, não será muito difícil completarmos nossos planos quando chegar a hora..

Michaella sorriu de canto, sem dizer nada. Se tudo desse certo, como vinha acontecendo, os planos de Lui se concretizariam antes do esperado e isso era, sem dúvidas, perfeito.

-Dino? - Aki questionou seu chefe que parecia mais do que perdido – Por isso reclamei quando você disse que os convidaria, nunca vi você e Lui tranquilamente no mesmo ambiente desde _aquele dia_.. - suspirou.

-Não estou incomodado com a presença de Lui, Aki. - Dino começou – O que me incomoda, é que ele tem algo a me dizer, não acho que seja algo bom..

-Bem, dependendo do que for, podemos declarar guerra aqui e agora, ou simplesmente ignorar.. - Aki respondeu simples. - Viu alguém da Varia por aí? - tentou mudar de assunto.

-Não os vi.. - Dino respondeu olhando em volta – Acho que ainda não chegaram. Não seria estranho já que muitos ainda não estão aqui..

Aki apenas concordou com a cabeça.

A festa seguiu-se tranquila. Jules passou boa parte da mesma fazendo companhia à dama que acabara de conhecer, enquanto Aki foi encher o saco de Squalo assim que o viu chegar, dando tempo a Dino de conversar mais com Tsuna.

-Você deveria se casar com a Kyoko-chan de uma vez Tsuna! - Iemitsu disse rindo, já um tanto "alto" por causa da bebida.

-Que isso, pai! - Tsuna disse sem jeito enquanto os demais riam. Kyoko, que ouvira o comentário, apenas enrubesceu.

Os convidados já iam embora, logo, Tsuna aproveitou a deixa para evitar tamanho constrangimento e seguiu em direção à saída para agradecê-los por sua presença e despedir-se.

Vendo que Lui seguia para fora da casa com uma expressão de "siga-me", Dino logo foi atrás do outro, afinal, restava ele e uns poucos convidados que já se preparavam para partir também.

Do lado de fora, Lui parou próximo à uma fonte, do outro lado da casa e, logo tomou a palavra.

-Agora, podemos conversar Cavallone, ou será que você ainda está com medo? - questionou.

-Algum problema, Dino? - a mestiça se aproximou, acompanhada pelo outro guardião.

-Aki, Jules? - Dino virou-se para os dois - Não é nada, continuou.

-Ah claro! - Michaella começou – Os cães de guarda precisavam vir também.. - sorriu cínica.

-Considerando que você está aqui.. - Aki começou – Acho que o meu papel não é muito diferente do seu.

As duas garotas se encararam, trocando olhares gélidos.

-Bem.. - Lui lançou um olhar repreensivo para Michaella, bem como Dino para Aki.. - Acho que você sabe ao que me refiro, não Cavallone?

Dino apenas olhou sem entender.

-Aquilo que era "nosso" por direito. - Lui continuou – Ou será que você não sabe daquela velha história de uma pedra que foi passada de geração em geração...

-Do que exatamente ele fala, chefe? - a garota perguntou.

-Jura que vocês não sabem? - Yuuto, o "braço direito" de Lui se aproximava – Tem certeza de que conhecem a história da família Cavallone? - prosseguiu irônico.

-Por acaso.. - Jules começou – Eles não estão se referindo aquela pedra que desapareceu por volta da quinta geração? - questionou.

-Aquela jóia de opala que foi entregue ao Primo Cavallone, Piettro? - Aki perguntou ao outro sem entender.

-Ah, então vocês não são tão burros quanto aparentam.. - Yuuto prosseguiu.

-Acho que falar assim é desnecessário, Pedobear.. - Alexander comentou.

-Então se refere à "Gioielli di Opale"? - Dino questionou sem saber se reagia de forma séria ou não. - Essa pedra nem ao menos existe mais Lui, desde a 5ª geração ninguém mais soube do paradeiro da mesma..

-Você tem certeza? - Lui questionou cínico obtendo olhares surpresos dos outros três – De qualquer forma, acreditem você ou não, estejam preparados, por nós vamos resgatar aquilo que é nosso por direito. - concluiu – Vamos embora! - disse para seus subordinados.

Alexander cumprimentou-os de forma educada enquanto Yuuto simplesmente deu as costas e seguiu seu chefe.

-Até mais! - Michaella soltou um risinho debochado, seguindo os três.

Dino segurou Aki pelo pulso, que já se preparava para avançar na outra, evitando qualquer acontecimento mais desgastante. Jules pensou um pouco e logo falou.

-Mas Dino-sama, se eles querem uma pedra que nem ao menos sabemos onde está, então..

-Exatamente Jules – Dino deu um suspiro cansado – É uma declaração de guerra!

* * *

Dúvidas, ameaças de morte, maldições, críticas e/ou sugestões vocês sabem onde me encontrar ~

Até mais ;*


End file.
